


I'm Here

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an emotional night, Raph needs to make sure he is there for Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

It was Bishop, again.

He'd managed to trap Michelangelo and Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello barely escaping. He'd proceeded to torture the blue and orange ninjas, starting with Mikey.

By the time Raph and Donnie had got to them, Bishop had taken various samples from them which Donnie had managed to destroy or take with him to prevent Bishop from having them.

Leo seemed to be fine, not a scratch on him and by the sounds of him, there was no emotional damage either, although the same could not be said about Mikey.

A large gash could be seen at the top of Mikey's forearm, which Raph had quickly wrapped up tight with his own mask to stop the bleeding, the mask now turning a darker shade of red.

There was almost a faint cut across his neck which made Raph see red and turn to Bishop but Donnie quickly reminded him that a worse fate could happen to Mikey if they didn't leave right now.

Donnie took care of Mikey in the infirmary before handing him over to Raph to fix the wounds a doctor wouldn't fix.

“Mike, ya okay?” Raph asked and Mikey nodded, making himself comfortable in bed and then patting the empty space next to him which Raph quickly filled. “Ya know I'm here for ya if ya need me.” he said.

“I know Raph.” he said, snuggling himself around Raph.

“We can talk about what happened today ya know.”

“Yeah I know...” Mikey said, trying to drift away from the conversation.

“Mike, what did he do ta ya?”

-

_“It would be ever so easy to kill you right now.” Bishop said, holding one of Leo's katanas to his neck whilst Leo shouted at him to leave Mikey alone, but to no avail. He moved the katana along Michelangelo's neck, leaving a thin line of red before throwing the tainted sword to the floor by Leo's feet._

_-_

Mikey tightened his hold on Raph and began to cry.

“Hey, it's okay Mikey, Bishop ain't gonna hurt ya, I'm here.” Raph said, stroking the head of his sea green lover. “I'm here.” he repeated and Mikey felt safe.

 


End file.
